Eyes of Fire
by TheTricky27
Summary: Many years ago the four archangels (Micheal, Raphael, Metatron, and Gabriel) impregnated four women who were pure of heart to bear their children. Now with the apocalypse drawing near, the four children shall be called upon, but only one will fight alongside the Winchesters. Slash: Sam/OC/Dean


**I do not own Supernatural, this fanfic is purely for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

In the middle of a dark abandoned city ran a young boy of fifteen with crimson red hair and violet eyes. His tanned skin from having lived and worked on a farm in California was dripping with sweat. He had been running for a long time now, running from the barking and the growling that threatened to harm him if they were to catch up to him. He took turned into an alley with a fence in the middle of it.

He jumped onto it, but when he was about to get to the other side something bit him and got a good hold on his right leg. It dragged the boy back down and then something that seemed to be like claws dug into his back and clawed him from his left shoulder to his right hip, drawing a lot of blood. The boy screamed in pain, then suddenly whatever was attacking him stopped. The boy struggled to get back up and climbed back onto the fence and dropped onto the other side. He felt something crack when he landed and then a searing pain in his right arm. He fought to get up and limped his way out of the alley.

The boy started to cross the street but due to all of the pain and blood loss, he collapsed. The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was a figure in a trench coat and wings walking up to him.

* * *

Sam was in deep shit, his older brother Dean had just found out that he has been drinking demon blood and that Ruby was helping him. Regardless of what Sam said, Dean would not listen. "Ruby is a demon Sam, a demon! We hunt them and kill them that's it, end of story! Next time I see that bitch I'm going to kill her with her own knife." Dean ranted. "Dean, she wants the same thing as us, she wants to help us stop Lilith from releasing Lucifer from his prison. She said that drinking demon blood could help me with my powers. It'll make me strong enough to kill her!" Sam insisted. Dean stopped and looked at his brother, this was not the Sammy that he knew, not the Sammy that he sold his soul and went to hell for. "Look at what she's doing to you Sammy. Please don't drink demon blood anymore. There has to be a way to stop Lilith without turning you into some kind of monster." Sam was about to say something but they were both interrupted by knocking at their door.

Dean went to go grab the gun that he hid under his pillow when all of a sudden Castiel appeared in the room with the body of a teenager in his arms covered in blood. "Cas what the hell happened to you?" Dean asked the angel. Cas ignored him and ran to the bathroom of their motel room and placed the teen in the tub. "Castiel what's going on?" Sam asked in a worried tone. "This boy is dying and where I found him I couldn't heal him. Too many demons and hellhounds." Dean froze at the mention of hellhounds, the very thing that killed him. "Are you sure you can save him Cas? He looks like he's lost a lot of blood." Dean said. The angel nodded, "I can heal him, but you two need to protect him afterwards." Sam was about to say something but Castiel beat him, "I will explain everything soon but I need you two to go find some clothes for this child."

At that the teen's clothes disappeared, leaving him completely naked in the tub. The brothers noticed that the teen had claw marks on his back and teeth marks on his right calf. The teen's right arm was bent out of place and there were bruises on his face. They left the bathroom and started looking for clothes that could fit the teen.

Meanwhile Castiel was letting the tub fill with water and he was murmuring an old Enochian prayer, turning the water into a holy healing bath. The water seeped into the wounds and started healing them. The teen's broken arm snapped into place and the bruises disappeared. When the teen was fully healed Cast took off his trench coat and took a rag from the sink and began cleaning the blood off of the teen. Castiel was gentle with the boy, not wanting him to wake up just yet. When the blood was all off of the teen, Cas took a towel and picked him up and then dried him off. When he was done with that, Castiel wrapped the towel around the boy's waist and picked him up and took him out of the bathroom.

Dean and Sam looked up when the bathroom door opened. What they say surprised them, Castiel cradling a teenager and gently placing him on Dean's bed. Cas saw the clothes that the brother's picked out and snapped his fingers and the clothes appeared on the teen. Castiel then turned his attention to the Winchesters. Dean was the first to speak, "So who is this kid Cas?" "His name is Richard Smith, and he is a Nephilim. A child born unto a woman pure of heart and an angel." The brothers look at each other in shock. Castiel looked at the child and sighed. Whoever this child's father was, they wouldn't have been able to do it without the highest of authority giving their approval, in other words...no being short of God himself would give the permission for this child to be born. Nephilim are not only dangerous, but incredibly vulnerable to being attacked by demons. As was just proven not even three hours ago.

"Cas, if this kid is a half-angel, then why did he look like somebody put him in a meat grinder?" Dean asked. Cas looked at him with confusion on his face, "Nobody tried to make him into ground meat. He was attacked by hellhounds." Dean smacked his forehead, "That's what I meant Cas, shouldn't he have been given top security, have at least an archangel looking after him?" Castiel frowned, "Richard's birth was unknown to us. I myself only thought of them to be a legend. The last one was around 500 BC, and he was killed by Azazel." At the mention of the yellow-eyed demon that ruined their lives the Winchesters stiffened. "So who tried to kill Richard?" Sam asked. "Lilith, I'm guessing she saw him as a threat and so she sent here most vicious hellhounds to hunt him down. When I arrived at the home of Richard's adoptive parents I saw nothing but their corpses torn apart. I felt a pulse of power not far from the house and so I followed it. That's when I found Richard unconscious in the middle of the street."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, the same thought in their minds and Castiel could tell that they knew what he was going to ask next. "You want us to take him in right?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded, it will be a lot better for him to be with you two, and it might help the both of you as well. Seeing as how his angel powers are kicking in, soon he'll be able to help you with Lilith and stopping her from releasing Lucifer. I have to go now, but I will return soon." And with that Castiel disappeared.

Sam volunteered to watch Richard while Dean went out to go get some food for the three of them.

* * *

Sam was reading one of his father's journals when he noticed that Richard was waking up. The teen sat up and looked around the room, when his eyes met Sam's he instantly felt safe. Richard couldn't describe it, but it felt like he knew that Sam wouldn't hurt him. _Don't worry young Agunis, Samuel Winchester is a hunter. He and his brother Dean will be able to keep you safe. _Richard looked around wildly for the person that the voice belonged to. "Something wrong?" Sam asked. Richard looked at Sam, "Didn't you here that voice?" he asked. Sam raised an eyebrow, but then he smiled. "It must have been angels speaking to you." "You know what? With all that has happened to me lately, I'm not surprised." At that the door opened and Dean walked in with bags full of burgers and fries and three drinks.

Dean set the food down and looked at Richard. "Good to see that you're up kid. I hope you're hungry because I bought about six burgers and a bag of fries. Also I hope you like Coke." Dean said, when he saw the questioning look on Richard's face his eyes widened, "I mean the drink!" Richard and Sam started laughing, Dean looked at them and laughed as well. "Yeah, I am hungry actually." Richard said. Dean threw him a couple of burgers. Soon after they were all done, they introduced themselves while they were eating, Richard excused himself to the bathroom. Not two seconds after the kid had been in there the brothers heard a yell. They got their guns and rushed into the bathroom. What they saw shocked them, Richard had two huge crimson wings coming out of his back. Richard turned around, knocking some of the brothers' things off the sink, "What the hell is happening to me!" he exclaimed.

Dean stared up at the ceiling, "Cas get your feathery ass down here, we could use your expertise." "Calm down Richard." Castiel said from behind the older Winchester. Richard looked at Castiel and his eyes widened, You're the one who saved me!" Richard exclaimed. Castiel nodded and walked towards the teen, closing the bathroom door in the brothers' faces.


End file.
